In the Eyes of Lugia
by Pwnanator
Summary: Life's been quiet lately. It was just another walk on the beach, but who knew I was going to get into more than I can handle.
1. Discovery

Chapter 1

Nothing much ever happens here. Living here, in an unpopulated area and not much wildlife to speak of things have been rather quiet around here. It was just another day, taking a long walk on the beach. I was thinking about the future and if life was always gonna be like this.

Ready to turn back I noticed something in the distance a small little, white speck off in the distance. I ran toward it to see what it was. Once I was close enough to see what it was, I was stunned. There, all huddled up, in the middle of the beach, sleeping on the sand was a little baby lugia.

I hid behind a nearby rock to observe it without being seen. It was so small and adorable. It measured about four feet from head to tail. Its wings were large and fully developed. I was exhilarated to be able to see something like this.

I couldn't pass up this opportunity because I didn't know if it would stay or if it would migrate somewhere else. Plus, I knew if I stayed long enough I would get to see its mother.

I was starting to get tired and uncomfortable as I spent thirty minutes leaning on a rock but it was all worth the wait as I noticed it starting to wake up.

It looked around in a daze, It was so cute, I couldn't stop looking and things only got better when it looked directly at me. For a brief moment, I saw something in its eyes that I had never seen before. That brief moment lasted about five seconds before I realized that I wasn't supposed to be spotted.

I hid back behind the rock. I didn't here it panic and I didn't think it would fly away, it wouldn't know how to fly yet anyway. I turned around to see if the lugia was still there, but when I turned around, I realized that it was right beside me.

I jumped back a bit and so did it. I looked into its eyes again to see something odd and amazing at the same time. It's was as if I could read it's emotions by looking into its eyes. I could see that it was slightly worried but I also saw curiosity taking over.

I slowly crawled towards it and it did the same as if it was mimicking my actions. When it was close enough, I reached out my right hand and it did the same with its right wing. I gently touched its wing. It felt soft, smoothed and streamlined. With the lugia's small finger-like digits it felt like we were shaking hands.

I got closer and touched it's cheek while it did the same. It felt almost the same as the wing only with finer feathers. It started to make some soothing high-pitched humming noises. I knew the sounds that it made meant nothing was wrong because when I looked into its eyes again, I saw exactly what I wanted to. I saw relief and happiness but there was one other emotion I couldn't make out.

I stopped crawling and sat in the sand. The lugia went right up beside me and started nuzzling me. It felt like I was in heaven. I've wanted to see a lugia all my life and now there was one right up in my face.

It then laid down in the sand. I laid down beside it, and started to stroke its neck. It started to get weird yet strangely comfortable when it started to pet me. It was amazing how easy it was to get lost in its eyes, it felt like I could see into the lugia's mind myself.

We laid down in the sand for another half-hour cuddling with each other. After a while, I starting to wonder where the lugia's mother was. At that moment, I heard off in the distance a lower pitched noise similar to the ones the the baby made. It's mother was coming. I suddenly realized that I wasn't in a good position to meet a hostile, protective mother. I suddenly started to hyperventilate. I tried to get up as fast as possible, but the young one wrapped its wings around me and tackled me back onto the ground.

Things started getting strange when the baby started petting me and humming to try and calm me down, what was stranger though is that it did actually calm me down a bit. While still in its grip I turned around and looked into its eyes again. What I saw, confused me though, as it seemed that there was more stress in its eyes then when it first met me. I quickly got lost in its eyes once again.

I came back to my senses when the mother called again, I was able to escape the young lugia's grasp against my will. I took a quick glance back at the little one and I began to sprint away from it, but out of nowhere, I ran into an invisible wall. I looked back at the lugia to see that its right wing was rased. I looked back in front of me to find a nearly invisible forcefield. Apparently the young lugia wasn't powerless.

I looked back into the young lugia's eyes to see sadness as it started to whine. It was sad that I wanted to leave it, I never did want to leave it and as I looked into its eyes again, I started to lose focus.

The mother let out another call only this time louder and harsher. It knew I was there. I regained my focus and tried to make my way around the forcefield but the young one knew how to control its powers. I obviously couldn't break my way through the forcefield. I stared back at the lugia to see more fear then before, I couldn't figure it out.

All of a sudden, the mother shot out of the water and flew toward the beach. It landed right in front of me. The mother lugia was HUGE. I looked into her eyes but something was wrong, I couldn't see anything in her eyes, they just looked normal.

Even without the ability I could tell she was angry. I looked up at her as she towered over me.

"Why are you here"

She was telepathically communicating with me it felt amazing. Unfortunately, I was frozen, I couldn't think straight. I finally got my head together. I thought I might as well explain what I was doing.

"The lugia have always fascinated me, all my life I've wanted to see one".

I thinking this rather than talking, I knew she couldn't understand spoken English.

"You see, here nothing exciting ever happens here. This place is underpopulated and I barely have any friends. Seeing the baby lugia here, I couldn't pass up such an amazing opportunity. I only stayed here to observe it, but before I knew it we had befriended each other so quickly and-".

"You humans have caused me enough trouble already, my daughter knows she is not to trust anyone, especially humans".

While the mother was communicating I quickly glanced at the baby lugia. I did not see happiness or a sense of protection in her eyes, but complete and utter fear. The baby was scared of her own mother.

"I will not have my daughter associating with any HUMANS".

Just as she was thinking that her eyes started to glow, she opened up her mouth. I looked inside her mouth to find a bright glowing light. AEROBLAST!! I was about to destroyed by something that I've been waiting forever to see.

I froze, I couldn't move I just stood there looking at the bright light that was about to consume me and in an instant the light shot out towards me. I flinched back as I was about to be obliterated but something strange was going on. I felt no pain, I was still alive, I looked up to see the aeroblast stop inches in front of me. I looked back at the baby lugia in complete surprise to find her right wing raised again. She put a forcefield in front of me. She saved my life.

The aeroblast stopped. The mother looked at me in surprise then looked at her daughter to find that she put up a forcefield. She let out a fierce roar at the baby. I Looked at the young lugia, not to find fear in her eyes but bravery.

They spent some time communicating and yelling at each other. It seemed like they were arguing. While they were communicating, I thought to myself why would the mother hate humans so much. After some quick thinking it was kind of obvious. We were stealing her food, polluting her air and water, and even on several occasions, misinterpreted her as an enemy. It wouldn't have been much of a surprise that she hated what we have done.

"You know" I thought nervously " not every human is responsible for the things we've done to you". What I had thought seemed to catch her attention.

"Oh really and how would you know this".

"There are many people devoted to saving the earth- I mean, your environment. In fact, the majority of humans are against what we have done to hurt you."

The mother remained silent.

"Why would I have come down here to hurt your daughter, I didn't even have any idea she was down here. You shouldn't hold a grudge against humans for what only some humans have done to you. We've realized our mistakes and we're sorry for what we might of done to you. The point is that not everyone is responsible for what's happened and that none of it was intended. There is no reason to hate all humans for what those who are insensitive have done to you".

There was a long pause, everything seemed silent. Finally the mother spoke.

" I have encountered countless people in my life, none of them had friendly intentions toward me, but you... you seem different from the others and for that reason I trust you. But if you do any harm to my daughter, don't expect to live very long beyond that point."

"Don't worry I ensure you that nothing will happen to your daughter".

Just as the mother was about to fly away, I had one last thing to say.

"I have one last question, do you or your daughter have a name"

"You may call me lugia and as for my daughter, I never really thought it was necessary, you may name her to your liking".

The mother then flew off and dived back into the ocean. I stared back at the baby lugia to find her sprinting towards me. She dived onto me and wrapped her wings around me. Once again I saw that unrecognizable emotion in her eyes, except this time it was easy to see what the young one was thinking as her eyes were full of this emotion now. The emotion I saw in the young one's, or as I now call her, Leia's eyes was love.


	2. A Gift

**Author's Notes:** That's right, chapter two. What I originally meant to be a oneshot, is now a full blown story. MASSIVE GIGANTIC thank you to Star Holder Commander for helping me continue the story. I can finally continue my first fanfic ever written. This isn't the chapter tat he helped me edit, it's the next one. Still huge thanks!

BFoS: No worries, this story will... eventually deviate from Dependency... I hope

**Chapter 2**

We continued to see each other after that day. Every day after school, I would run to the beach to find Leia waiting for me. We'd love each other for an hour and then I would leave. The time we spent together was magical. I'd look into Leia's eyes, she'd look into mine and we'd both get lost in each others imaginations. It made me wonder if she had the ability to read my emotions, the way I could with hers.

After a while, Lugia, Leia's mother, made the rules clear with me. The time she wanted to spend with her daughter, she wanted to spend alone. I respected that. After one week of observations I learned the patterns of which she leaves her daughter to rest. I noticed something weird after a while, Lugia only left when Leia was asleep. I never knew why, but it didn't really bother me that much. But the point is that I was always able to come to Leia and spend the most time possible with her.

I noticed that the more time I spent with Leia, the more Lugia trusted me. I could tell as she started to stay away from Leia for longer amounts of time, leaving us there to enjoy ourselves. There would even be times that she would treat me with a little respect, which flattered me quite a bit.

After seeing Leia for a few weeks, I started to camp out with her, giving her mother a break. Lugia would fly off into the night sky as I would cuddle with Leia for the rest of the night.

I was starting to worry if any other people would do harm to Lugia. I knew if anyone did she treat humans the way she used to, and that would only make things worse between me and Leia. But I was surprised that it didn't happen yet.

After seeing Leia for a month or so, it was what seemed to be a normal day. I'd go to Leia, love her, she'd love me back and I would get up and leave, but today was different. As I was leaving, I ran into Leia's force field again.

"OK, Leia you know I have to go", I said as I was turning around. But, I was surprised to see that it wasn't Leia who made the force field. At that moment, Lugia shot out of te water. I started explaining myself as usual.

"Sorry, Lugia, I was just leaving but again, Leia-".

"Leia didn't make the force field, I did."

"What"!?

"I have something to tell you. I've been thinking about what you said the day we met, and I have come to a conclusion. If what you tell me about you humans is true than I have misjudged your kind". I remained respectively silent. I was extremely flattered as to what she was saying about what I told her. "I do not wish for Leia to make the same mistake", I just stood there smiling, "That is why I'm leaving her in your arms", I went from smiling to absolute shock.

"WHAT!? Thank you, but why-"?

"ONE WEEK, and one week of my life only", she kneeled down right in front of me, looking me sternly in the eye, " I see that if Leia lives among the humans, she could learn to trust them the way I never did. It is best that she learns to cooperate with humans and not become enemies with them". I looked at Leia to see more excitement in her eyes than I had ever seen.

"Thank you ... Thank you so much. But what do you mean by one week of your life".

"From what I know because we live longer than you, the length of a week is longer to".

"How much longer"?

"That, I don't know ... Well I best be off now". She began to take flight

"Well, wait, what do I feed her, when does she sleep"?

"Fish and whenever she wants to, ok, see you in a week".

"WAIT, I have more-", and in an instant she was gone, deep into the ocean. I just stared into the distance, scared, because I didn't know anything about taking care of Leia, and bursting with joy because I was gonna get to take care of her in general.

While I was thinking, Leia all of a sudden glomped me. I looked into her eyes to find every single happy emotion I could come up with. It made me happy just looking into her eyes. It looks like I was gonna have one good week.


	3. Day One

**Authors Notes** HUGE thanks to Star Holder Commander for giving me a way to continue the story.

When I was writing this story, I had flashbacks of writing Dependency. I remembered how fun and how good it felt to write that story. Now, I'm happy that I get to write another story that will keep me entertained.

I probably should mention this now, but this the human world. It was intentionally, the pokemon world, but now I realize how much more interesting this would be in our world.

Now, I can imagine that a lot of you are thinking "NO, I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH BABY LUGIA!!!" Well, as I've said before, the point of my fictions in which the main character doesn't have a name, is a fanfic where you imagine YOURSELF as the main character.

**BFoS:** Well, it's good to see that I'm not plagiarizing myself :D

**Kazundo's Advocate: **rolls eyes We love each other the way an animal, or in this case pokemon, and a human can love each other. We're not really in love, we just love each other, if that makes sense.

**SHC: **Sorry, but it's intended that the main character has no name. It makes it easier to connect to the story... I think.

**TFLIYC, JAWL, FAL, and Biffea: **Thanks for the nice comments :D Ya, I know, too many acronyms.

**Orchid99: **You really read all of my stories in like thirty minutes!? That was fast! Anyway, thanks for the really nice comment. Too bad I can't publish, copyright infringement with Nintendo and all.

Wow, that was a lot of author's notes. Now, on with the story... finally.

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the beach thinking about what just happened. Leia lay, curled up, beside me. I was going to get to take care of Leia, I couldn't believe it. But I started to wonder how I was going to do it. I knew Leia wanted to be at the beach, it was her natural environment. But with the amount of time Lugia spent with her, it was a demand for time that I couldn't fill.

I wasn't going to be able to go to Leia every time she woke up. My house is thirty minutes away from here, and I didn't have enough time to walk home and back here to take care of Leia.

I started to wonder what would happen if I brought Leia home with me. It seemed like the only option that I had, that is, until I could figure out some place to put Leia.

"Come on, Leia. It looks like you're coming with me." Her eyes immediately lit up. Her eyes continued to fill me with amazement, I was still curious on how they had such an effect.

I didn't have to worry about anyone discovering her in my possession. No-one lived within half a kilometer of my house, and as for family members, well I don't have any. I was an orphan.

Well, actually, I was an orphan of 17. Because I was almost old enough to take care of myself, I live by myself in my own house, under the governments supervision of course. They were the only ones I had to worry about discovering Leia, but that wouldn't be a problem. They only came once a week, and Leia was only going to be here for a week.

Leia and I started our walk home. After a few minutes, I noticed that walking wasn't one of Leia's best talents. Lugias could fly and swim but they couldn't walk. Leia stumbled and tumbles as if she were tripping over her own feet.

I decided that I should let her off easy, so I kneeled down beside her. I placed my hands on the ground and put my back to her.

"Come on, get on." I could see confusion in her eyes for a second. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she was supposed to do. She placed her feet on my hands and wrapped her wings around me, with the usual bone breaking grasp.

I came to my feet and gave her a piggy-back ride. She wasn't very heavy. In fact she was actually pretty light, somewhere around fifty to sixty pounds. I walked home with her calmly clamped on to me. I started to wish that the house wasn't so far away.

I wondered what had driven the mother to give Leia to me for a week. Her answer, wanting Leia to understand humans better, was logical but it didn't seem like that was the only reason. But it wasn't really something to complain over. Leia was cute and I was going to get to take care of her.

As we were making our way home, I decided to make a roster of what to do and when to do it. I'd feed Leia at the same time I ate. Fish weren't hard to find in these regions so they were nice and cheap. I'd take Leia to the beach once a day to improve her swimming. Either in between breakfast and lunch, or lunch and supper, whichever one I had more time for. I wasn't worried about Leia not getting enough exercise, at Leia's age she's supposed to get huge amounts of sleep. In other words they were supposed to be lazy.

I finally arrived home with Leia. My house was a small two floor house, with a few rooms on each floor. I was amazed at the quality of the house I got, but I guess it was cheaper due to the remoteness of the area. It was a lonely place hear, but with Leia around, I thought it would be lot more enjoyable.

It struck me to think about what might happen if Leia learned about any more of her powers and what that would do to my house but it was only going to be one week. What would I have to worry about?

I walked inside, and let Leia explore. But as I placed her on the floor all she did was just stand there and look at me with those soft eyes. I patted her on the head and went to check if I had enough food for Leia.

As I walked around Leia, acting like a rubber band, just stuck by my side as I moved. I looked in the refrigerator to find a decent amount of fish, for at least two weeks. It was actually one of my favorite foods. It amused me, something me and Leia have in common.

I took a few pieces of fish out of the fridge, and defrosted them. I waved them in front of Leia's mouth, and she devoured them like there was no tomorrow. But despite getting food all over the place, she looked cute no matter what she was doing.

After showing Leia around the house and the backyard, she was ready to live in my house with ease. In a room at the back of my house, I made her a bed by bundling up all of my best sheets, while she maneuvered herself on the sheets so they could mold to her shape.

Within ten seconds of making her bed, she fell asleep. I gave her a pat on the head and went to the door of the room. I looked back in to see a most pleasant scene. As the sun shone brightly, the wind blew the curtains into the room, as Leia slept in the corner of the room. It looked like heaven was blowing into Leia's room.

As much as I enjoyed her company, I still had some things that I needed to think about. Lugia wanted said that she wanted Leia to be familiar with humans. She wasn't going to appreciate humans if she spent all her time alone with me.

The other thing that was scratching the back of my mind was wondering what would happen when 'the government' came for their weekly inspection. I wondered where I was going to hide Leia, when she was always glued to my side.

As much as those things bothered me, Leia looked happy. These were rather important situations, but I didn't want to think about.

I took one last glance at Leia, and left her to sleep.

7:00 PM. I was preparing supper, when I suddenly heard whining. Overreacting a little bit, I ran to Leia's room to see what was wrong. She laid, awake on her bed, staring me in the eye. Her eyes looked slightly worried.

"Leia, what's wrong." I walked over and sat beside her. Oh, how I wished she could use telepathy. I'm sure she had a lot that she wanted to talk about. She suddenly looked relieved when I sat beside her. At first it seemed rather strange, but I realized that she was a baby, she was used to someone always being there for her.

I sat by her for another five minutes petting and cooing her. She loved it, a lot. The floor started to get uncomfortable, so I got up as Leia followed. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Leia tried to jump up, but her skill on her feet still wasn't at it's peek. I lifted her off the ground and rested her on my lap.

As Leia rested on the couch, I got up and started to prepare another fish for her. As I put the fish in the microwave, Leia kept an unblinking eye on me. It creeped me out a little but it did look a little funny.

As I prepared the fish, I started to notice a pattern. Every time I prepared the fish Leia would get hyper. She leapt of the couch and made a dash for the kitchen the second she realized that I was making fish. She stumbled and tumbled a little, but she soon made her way into the kitchen and started to circle around me. The second the fish was taken out of the microwave, she started tugging on my pants and trying to reach for the plate. I put the plate on the table and fed Leia one fish at a time. She devoured the fish in almost one bite.

After she finished all five pieces of fish, I walked into the living room as Leia whined for more food. I sat down on the couch and lifted her back up. Now that she had eaten, she'd become fidgety and excited. I tried to calm her down, but she would keep still. Her eyes darted all over with excitement, and she whipped her tail all over.

I needed to calm her down, I tried petting her, and I tried cooing her but it didn't seem to work. After some thought, I thought that I should use something else to calm her down. One thing that calmed me down best was some relaxing music, so I turned on the stereo and put on my favorite relaxing song.

Leia immediately stopped fidgeting and started to calm down. I sat back down on the couch, and rested Leia into the same position we were in before.

She rested her head on my lap and listened to the song. Her eyes looked more calm then they had ever been. As the song played on, it made me relax to. I slid my back down the couch and slouched into a comfortable position.

When the main verse repeated in the song, Leia had begun to hum to the tune. When she sang, it felt as if I had suddenly lost the grip to my imagination. As Leia sang, time froze, and my mind went numb to the tune, more relaxing than anything I had ever heard in my life. It was as if I had become entranced into the song she was singing.

Just as the song had ended, Leia had stopped singing, and I immediately fell asleep.


End file.
